Scarlet Tides
by The Eternal Shadow Wolf Master
Summary: Crimson seeps from open wounds, and bleeding hearts. War doesn't improve the imminent surge of rage, lust, vengeance, or internal suffering. Everyone has their own way of surviving through the rough times. When an ancient enemy wages throughout the land, the others must battle their way through until the end. They will have to set aside their internal agony in order to stay alive.
1. CHAPTER ONE

**A/N: Hello to all you lovely readers. This is a story for an awesome best friend of mine known on here as jtibb64. It is my Christmas gift to you. I hope you like it, girl! **

**Anyways, welcome to yet another random idea of mine. You shouldn't be surprised by now. If you are I'd be disappointed. This is AU which means this is set into a world of my own creation. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. **

**My shippings for this will be Psycho and Angst. Others shall be implied and/or added within the story like usual.**

**Scarlet Tides **

**CHAPTER ONE **

Malik strode down the corridor. He was wearing a dark cloak with the hood up. A shadow was cast into his eyes. He wore highly revealing clothes underneath. It was his style. He was respected by his followers. If anyone stepped out of line he wouldn't' be afraid to punish them. They would learn their lesson soon enough. Fortunately for him he didn't have to resort to it that often. He knew that there were rivalries, wars, and whatever else going on between the kingdoms. He only cared a small fraction for it. He had heard of a freelancer who had entered his domain. He also knew that this specific person was known for being the ruler of an ally. There was nothing to fear from him of course. That didn't stop the spiky blonde haired man from being cautious. He supposed that he would be expecting the man to arrive here shortly. He took purposeful strides to the meeting hall. He set himself down in his chair. It wouldn't take that long for him to enter.

"What brings you here?" Malik demand to know when the cloaked figure approached.

"What? Can I not visit you without having an issue come up?" The voice of Bakura asked teasingly as his hazel flecked crimson eyes shone with a slight hint of amusement. "It has been a while since I last saw you."

"Indeed it has," he agreed. "Has anything come up during the time we've spent apart?"

"You make that sound like we're together," the thief scoffed. "A lot has occurred during your absence in my domain."

"Then tell me," Malik said with his tone becoming serious when hearing that last part. "I'll need to know all the details if you hope for me to help."

"It occurred a while ago. The leader of the enemy kingdom came across mine. His forces moved in, and…..all of my people were slaughtered. They seized the throne. I could do nothing to stop it. Of course I had tried. Everyone including myself fought until the battle was lost. I was able to escape, but there were no other survivors," Bakura explained as his gaze had faltered to the floor after a while into what he was telling the only friend he had.

"Damn it, I would have thought he would have come here first. My assassins would take them out easily," Malik muttered after hearing the tragic news. "You can take shelter here. You should be safe with me."

"Thanks, I knew I could count on you," the silver haired man said in relief.

"I'm sure you would be fine on your own. I have no doubt in your own skills, 'Kura. I'd just prefer it if you were here," he added with a faint smile crossing his lips for a moment.

"I know," Bakura said while appreciating the compliment he had been given.

"I'm assuming they'll hit here next," Malik said as he was thinking of what course the enemy would take now.

"I don't think they're heading this way yet. Though any people who survive the battle will head here if I'm not mistaken," he told him thoughtfully.

"That will be fine. The citadel is large enough," Malik stated simply. "We should be fine if any newcomers step inside our borders."

Bakura nodded in agreement. His mind was still logged with the throbbing pain of losing his home, and losing his friends and family. At least he still had someone to go to. That was one of the things he was grateful for. He knew he could find some semblance of peace here. At least until the foe dared come here. If they did then they would be crawling back to their homes or being tossed into their graves. He knew he would find a way to avenge the fallen. He wouldn't be able to rest well now. Especially when he could still see every single person dying. He had been forced to watch. He could still hear their screams echoing in his ears. It took all of his will power to keep it from consuming him. He knew the desolation was easy to see in his eyes. He felt a hand grasp his chin. It forced him to stare into those lavender flecked crimson eyes Malik had. He couldn't back away from the emotions flickering in them.

"I know it's still stinging," Malik said as he knew the feeling. "It will pass eventually. Right now it's still fresh in your mind. You have to fuel those emotions to avenge the people you've lost."

"I know," Bakura said. "It's just….I can't ignore it. I see the images every time I close my eyes. I still hear their screams, their cries of anger or despair, in my ears. I can't cast it away."

Malik understood that feeling. He didn't care for his family. They had sold him to the slave trade during his early years. He had found a way out after a couple of years. He learned how deep pain could burrow. It was the one thing in his life that helped him with his profession. He released his hand from his friend after a while. Their gazes remained intensely locked. Neither was going to look away. He hoped that he could help ease the suffering. He would at least try. He owed Bakura that much for all he has done for him. His thoughts had preoccupied him so much he hadn't noticed a servant had walked in.

"Shall I prepare a room for him, Master?" The servant asked while he stood resolutely waiting for orders.

"Yes," Malik replied briskly. "Have him in the room adjourning to mine."

"Understood," the servant said before leaving the two to make things ready for the guest.

Bakura raised a brow as he asked," A room adjourning yours? What made you decide to give me the special treatment?"

"What do you think?" Malik teased. "You are to stay close to me. I shall not let any of the servants take advantage of you. I know you'd easily slaughter them if they so much as dared put a hand on you."

Bakura smirked as he said in a pleased manner, "I'm glad you think so. It's not uncommon for commoners to attack me. They always ended up either with their souls sealed away or their bodies are artistically sliced and diced."

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Malik said casually with a flicker of amusement within his orbs. "Have you noticed time seems to have run away from us? It's almost reached nightfall."

"Yes, but we have a lovely sunset to watch," Bakura commented dryly. "It can assume beautiful, but that can only be attained depending on one's opinion."

Malik rolled his eyes at this. He was used to his companion's humor. It disappointed him that they didn't see each other as often as they used to back in the day. He supposed that was one of the unfortunate aspects of time. He wondered what might occur during the evening. A spur of wanting crossed through his system. He wasn't sure where that came from. Sure, Bakura was desirable. Had he always been pining for him? Internally he had been. He never showed those sort of feeling outside of his own inner sanctum. He had the impression he might be able to start becoming more intimate with the rough on the outside yet icy on the inside thief. He could have sworn he was being given a heated stare. He stopped the blush that threatened to rise in his face. He didn't want to heat up now. That wasn't even his forte. With his profession, flames of passion weren't a parto f it. Stealth like the wind, and poison to boot was more his liking. He wondered what the silver haired man was thinking about. It did cross his mind to ask, but he withheld his tongue. He noticed Bakura raised to his feet. A pale hand was extended his way. He grinned, and took it gladly. His tanned fingers intertwined with the cold snow white fingers Bakura had. He grasped them firmly as he stood. He could tell his friend didn't mind. He hoped soon he wouldn't have to refer to Bakura as a friend. Of course he always would be, but the additional titles would be ones he kept in the back of his mind.

"Shall we retire for now?" Bakura asked with the slightest hint of a smirk curving upon those tempting lips of his.

"Indeed we shall," he agreed as he walked down the corridor to his chambers. "You have your pick of where you want to sleep. The bed in the room connecting to mine, the sofa, perhaps my bed if that strikes your fancy."

Bakura smirked at the third option as he replied, "It has been quite some time. I shall take your last offer."

Malik felt his pulse quicken when hearing this. He was pleased that the thief had decided to stay with him. It would give him comfort to have another warm body in the same area. He knew his face was most likely flushed. He didn't care. Perhaps Bakura knew how he felt, and perhaps not. He would reveal his true colors to the thief soon enough. Having the man in his bed was the first step. He doubted he could break though the icy composure Bakura carried at times, but he had before. He knew all the tricks that would work on him. He would be able to find the right approach to this. His thoughts were interrupted by Bakura laying a hand on his shoulder. Malik hesitantly looked up to see a knowing expression in those dark pools. They stared intently into his own. It caused a shiver to rush down his spine. It was a delicious feeling. He did indeed miss the reactions this single person caused within him.

"Malik, you don't need to overthink this. It's one of the reasons why I came here," Bakura admitted as his smirk widened. "You're such a failure at hiding your intentions towards me. I can see through you. I knew you'd wait for the time when I'd need to stay with you. You'd offer me to stay in your bed, and then what? Have your way with me?"

"That was what I am hoping for," Malik answered sheepishly. "I guess I was found out too soon. I suppose I can work on being more subtle with what I have planned."

"Perhaps, but it isn't too bad," he said before he drew close enough his hot breath washed over him. "You didn't need to think so hard about me…. Besides, I have had my eyes set on you for a while. I needed to find the perfect moment before I claimed what belongs to me."

Malik was half surprised at hearing the raw emotion and possession Bakura held in his voice. He should've known it was coming. He had been given signs. He hadn't known they meant something. He had thought he had slipped further into his dementia. Now he was pleased to know that the one he desired seemed to want him as well. It made him relax. He had been worried he would come off too strongly. He knew after this night things would change between them. He knew they would have to worry about their enemies, and those from the past that would want to tear them apart from each other. Somehow he highly doubted someone could tear him away from Bakura. He would think the person or people would be torn to ribbons before they could do anything. He was led over to lie down on the bed. He was stripped of his clothing. He stared with eyes darkened by the obscurity of lust when he saw Bakura starting to strip tease in front of him. He was highly tempted to grab that pale ass in his calloused hands. He was given a warning look when the other man sensed the impulse. Yes, even though they didn't have the bond a hikari would have to a yami, they still were that close it was equivalent to whatever they'd feel being around their lighter halves.

"I didn't think you held such a fierce desire for me," Malik murmured as he watched Bakura approach him. "I knew you were a tease."

The silver haired man smirked as he says huskily, "You should've known from the beginning. I know I am, and you always have been towards me. You flaunt yourself around as if no one notices. Oh, but I notice alright. I've been waiting for this moment. For the day to come when I can mount you…where I can dominate your bronzed body until the sun rises."

"Then stop talking, and show me instead of telling me what you'll do," Malik demanded as he was pressing his nose against Bakura's once he was perfectly settled upon him.

"What's the rush?" The thief taunted as his tongue darted out to trace lightly upon Malik's firmly set jaw. "I plan to take my time with you."

Malik felt another shiver rack his spine. He moaned softly at the teasing touch upon his skin. He hadn't known Bakura could cause him to become so frustrated. Well he did, but not in this context. It was more of a certain type of frustration. He knew his cock was hard as a rock. He growled with how slow Bakura was going. This caused the man to chuckle at him again. Malik was known for his impatience as well as his other attributes. He could feel Bakura's erection pressed against his own. He bucked his hips to create some friction between them. He couldn't help it. Bakura brought out the wild side in him. No one else could cause it to come out in the most intense ways. He couldn't wait for the main event.

"You know everything between us will change forever after this night," Bakura whispered heatedly in his ear while he continued his ministrations.

"Yes, I figured as much," Malik admitted.

Bakura finally let his member enter Malik's. He started to thrust violently. This caused the blonde to moan loudly. It was enough to start pre-cum escaping from him. He knew that he would never last long with the thief. It was from the ferocity he brought, and from the passion they shared for one another. He felt the thief move at a frenzied pace. He enjoyed every moment of it. He wished this wouldn't end. Unfortunately it would once the morn arose. Until then he would take every second of this as one of the best days of his life. He cried out in ecstasy when he felt his fluids escape him into Bakura. He heard a grunt escape from the pale man's lips. He noticed the other man's white secretion had entered him. He shuddered in pleasure at knowing he had done this. The two laid panting heavily once they finished. They had done this for hours on end. This was merely their last of multiple releases. Malik held Bakura close to him. He didn't care the thief was still on top of him. He could move to his side, but didn't bother. He was too comfortable and exhausted to do it. He preferred the position they were currently in. He doubted he would want to fall asleep. He wanted his moment to stay implanted on his mind for the rest of his days. His eyes closed after a few moments. He could already hear the soft breaths coming from Bakura. He fell into the depths of slumber eventually. He passed out with his first and only lover in his arms.

()()()()()

"Master, there has been word of the enemy on our borders," one of his servants proclaimed with the news he had been given by one of the assassins.

"What? I thought they weren't appearing until later," exclaimed Malik in surprise as he rose to quickly dress before leaving with a fully clothed Bakura following him. "Do you know which of our enemies has arrived?"

"I believe it may be the ones from your ancient past," the servant explained before he vanished to carry out his duties.

Malik cursed under his breath. He had hoped they wouldn't be able to find his citadel. It worried him that perhaps they might be after Bakura. He knew he would protect what belonged to him with everything he had. He wouldn't hand over the one person that mattered the most to him. He strode with purpose to where his guild members would be waiting for orders. He heard Bakura silently walking beside him. It seemed he was brooding about something. He didn't ask. He was preoccupied with his own issues. He doubted it would be much of a threat, but no one knew what could be thrown their way. He reached his desired location within a few moments. The people were waiting for him. They turned their attention in his direction when he entered the room. They knew he would be able to figure out the best course of action.

"Most of you may not realize what we are up against," Malik began to speak in a serious manner. "We will need to take them out quickly. If they manage to slip past our borders we are finished. This isn't an ordinary attack. It is by a power older than any of you combined. What we must do is use all that we have. I don't want any of you to hold back. If you do then I wonder why I decided to allow you join my guild. Do not fail me. You are dismissed. I shall join you on the battlefield shortly. Hold them off as long as you can before I arrive. They will have a rude awakening with deciding to attack my citadel."


	2. CHAPTER TWO

**CHAPTER TWO **

"Ishizu, I did it again," Marik said in frustration as he had woken again with burn marks coating his bronzed body.

"Marik, what have I told you before? Don't grow annoyed in your sleep," she sighed in response to her brother.

"But Ishizu," Marik exclaimed as he wasn't sure how he would be able to keep his temper under control when he tried to sleep.

"No buts, Marik," Ishizu warned. "You know I'm right."

"Damn it, I hate it when you're right," the blonde muttered.

Ishizu chuckled lightly, "I know. Let me tend to your wounds. I'm sure in time you'll have control over your powers."

"Thanks, sis," he says in appreciation as his burn marks were healed to leave the scars behind to mar his appealing physique.

"Anytime, now go along. You have training to do, brother," she told him sternly as she returned to her meditation.

Marik nodded as he left the room. He knew he needed work on controlling himself. That was a task easier said than done. He didn't know how well he would do in keeping his cool. He was easily annoyed, and it wasn't hard to rile him up. He walked through the passages in their underground home. It did help being down here due to what his powers were. Metals were everywhere within the rocks. They made themselves known to him. He was able to do what he wanted with them. He walked to the room he normally trained in. He noticed his half-brother Odion was waiting for him. It had been some time from the last he had seen the man. He wondered how he was doing. His siblings had different abilities than him. It wasn't hard to relate to one another. They were pretty close, and they looked out for one another. He stepped forth until he stood in front of him.

"Hey," Marik said. "I came like you told me to. What are we working on today?"

"I know you need work on controlling yourself. That isn't the issue today. What is will be preparing you for the imminent war. You know the enemy is approaching each area of the world. We will need to head for the Citadel in the next few days," Odion explained to him. "You remember who's in charge over there right?"

"Yes, my other half," Marik replied without hesitation. "I'm glad we will be protected when we travel there."

"Indeed, now let's see who you're doing with manipulating the metals in the materials around here," Odion proposed as a part of the lesson he was giving the blonde.

"Alright," he said uncertainly as he tried to concentrate although what he had encountered wasn't what he was used to. He flinched away from the mental connection flowing to him. "Ummm, Odion….I don't think this is right."

"Speak with him for a while. We can return to the lesson when it's finished," he assured as he stayed where he was patiently in wait for when Marik would be done with whoever had connected him.

_Marik, you must leave there as soon as possible, _the voice of Malik spoke in the other blonde's mind. _If you don't your fate shall befall you. Our enemy is about to hit your underground passages. Be careful, my hikari._

_I will. I'll do my best to get my siblings and any of the others out of here. Some may be stubborn to leave, _Marik informed him.

_Leave those who won't follow you. I have the feeling your father will try to persuade them to stay. He will try to make you and your siblings to stay with him. Don't, _Malik demanded him sternly.

_Yeah, I know. He hasn't changed in the slightest from the last time you were around, _Marik told him with a sigh. _I'll do my best. _

_Good, I'll be looking forward to seeing you, _Malik says before ending the conversation.

"Alright, let's continue," Marik said.

"Who was it?" Odion cautiously inquired as he knew how the blonde could react at times.

"Malik," he answered simply. "He told me to take you and Ishizu away from here. We will need to take any of the others who aren't under father's control."

"The enemy is near then," Odion murmured when hearing the news he had been given. "Let's keep at it for now. It will work if we leave during the night. I'll speak with Ishizu about what you told me. It might be a good idea if you gather those who might join us."

"I'll try, but you know how father is. Also I'm not the best at sneaking around. You've known that from past excursions out of here," Marik told him warily as he was uncertain of how all of this would play out.

"Perhaps we should hold off training for now," Odion advised. "We can return to it when we're at the Citadel. I'll meet you outside. Be careful, Marik."

"You too, Odion," the blonde said quietly before he exited the room to skulk around with some degree of stealth to find the ones who would join their plight of escape.

Marik traveled throughout the passages. He needed to be cautious. It was best due to the way his father was. He worried he might run into the bastard. No doubt he might at some point. It wouldn't be a pleasant experience. It never was when dealing with that man. He walked within the silence that had surrounded him. It didn't ease him in the slightest. He knew what to watch out for. It was like knowing your enemy was right behind you, and you couldn't tell when they would pop out to slit your throat. He didn't know the exact location of where his father would be. He didn't care either as he wanted to get the hell out of there as soon as he possibly could. He wasn't sure which people would want to go with them. It probably wasn't hard to reach out to others around the area. He knew some wanted to defect to reach the Citadel. He needed to find those people quickly before any obstacles started to appear. He knew what would be standing to block his safe passage to his shadow half. He was worried as to how this might go. He shook his head to dispel such thoughts. He couldn't dwell on them now. If he did then they would be his downfall. He didn't need to distract himself. Although he couldn't handle the way his mind was. He was messed up in many ways due to the abuse he had dealt with since he was a child. He wasn't able to erase the past. It would always haunt him.

"What do you think you're doing, my son?" The warning voice of his father asked with a strange air about him. "You're late. You should've come for the ceremony earlier instead of later."

"No," the blonde gasped with a tendril of fear sliding down his spine. "Malik stopped it from happening last time."

"Yes, but he isn't here anymore," his father said with a smirk curling upon his lips. "Your protection is gone. Now you shall be a good boy, and do as your father tells you."

Marik glared daggers at him as he growled, "I will never obey you."

"You seem to think you have a choice in the matter," his father chided. "Have you forgotten how I am?"

"No," he said through gritted teeth as he was struggling to restrain his temper which was mounting each second he had to interact with this annoyance in his life.

"What was that?" The man barked. "Did you just say no to me? You don't tell me that you aren't going to do as I say. You forget who has the Rod. I took it back when that little pest came here."

Marik's glare grew darker, "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh you know I would," he says while he reaches down to bring out the object. "You remember its properties. You could easily be under my control at any moment. It wouldn't be hard to do it right now."

"You bastard," Marik hissed as he spat in his face.

He wiped it off with the back of his hand, "You insolent child. You will pay for being disrespectful to your father."

"Oh? And why should I believe that?" Marik asked with the anger fueling him as he was prepared to lash out before the man could use the Rod to control him. "You cannot tap into the true power of the Millennium Rod."

"A member of the Ishtar family can wield it," his father answered simply. "You should believe it. Now come, or I shall hunt you down to drag you onto the pedestal for your initiation."

"I already went through that before to become a tomb keeper," Marik spat as he backed away a step from the man he could tell was clearly not in his right mind at the moment. "What makes you think I'm afraid of you? There are others aside from myself who oppose you."

"I know," he says as he brings it closer towards the blonde. "I wouldn't be surprised if there were others out for my head."

Marik could see out of the corner of his eye Odion standing behind him. He was giving Marik a sign. He nodded before heating the metal. It caused the man to flinch, and drop it. It sizzled, but it wasn't too hot for him. He picked it up quickly before his father could retrieve it. He unsheathed the hidden blade. He held the item firmly within his grasp. He wasn't about to lose it when he had been able to get it back. He knew he didn't have that much time left before his father would react. He swiftly stabbed him in the throat. He knew the metal was still hot enough to leave burn marks. He didn't glance over his shoulder as he rushed off to escape from the passageways with his siblings. He noticed his sister and half-brother had gathered the others who wanted to flee with them. He was glad they were able to fetch them. He hadn't been due to being preoccupied with a certain person. He was glad to be rid of that man. He walked swiftly with the others until they were out on the surface world. They weren't expecting what they would see. It wouldn't be the peaceful scene they were hoping for. They wouldn't be prepared for what laid in wait for them.

()()()()()

Ryou had been cleaning within the temple. He hadn't heard of anything mucking about outside. he hadn't noticed it if there was. He could hear the distant sound of a battle. he cast it out of his mind. While he could worry, it wouldn't do him any good dwelling on what was occurring outside of the sanctuary walls. He hummed lightly to himself as he worked. He had been given looks from the other healers, but he paid them no mind. He knew they were jealous of the attention he was given. It was due to the way he was when people visited their lovely place. He wondered if there was anything else he should do. He supposed he should find something after he finished. He knew he had a meeting to attend. He could hear the soft sound of footsteps approaching. He didn't turn around until he felt a tap at his shoulder. He wondered who it could be. There weren't many people who wanted to speak with him. He usually kept to himself. He looked over his shoulder to notice it was someone he didn't he come to visit? Or perhaps to seek refuge? He didn't know, and probably wouldn't unless he asked.

"Umm, can I help you?" Ryou asked hesitantly.

"Yes, do you know where the father of this chapel is?" the bronze skinned man with lavender eyes asked. "My siblings and survivors need a place to stay. The enemy caught us on our way here. I was told this would be a good place to stay for a while."

"W-Who are you?" Ryou asked as he felt somewhat assured knowing this man was looking out for people he cared about.

"Do you want to know?" The man asked with a smirk creeping upon his lips. "If you must know, the name's Marik Ishtar."

Ryou couldn't help the blush spreading neatly upon his pale cheeks as he said, "Nice to meet you. My name is Ryou. I'm one of the healers here."

"Same to you," the blonde haired tomb keeper responded. "Mind showing me the way?"

"S-Sure," he says as he wished he could hide the blush he knew that was prominent to the blonde's eyes. "Follow me."

Marik nodded as he did so. He couldn't help himself with checking the white haired healer out. He licked his lips at what he saw. It was definitely appealing to him. He knew Ryou probably hadn't noticed his ogling. It didn't bother him. He had seen the once over the other male had given him. It wasn't surprising with how he appeared. He was tired from the travels, but it didn't hide the emotions lying underneath the surface. He closed everyone off from seeing that. Although he thought Ryou may have been able to sense it. They traveled down the corridor within a comfortable silence. It didn't take that long before they had come to a set of double doors. Ryou raised a hand to knock once. The order to enter had been uttered from the other side. he ushered the blonde inside, and followed suit. He had completed his duties for now. He didn't see why he shouldn't be able to stay with the blonde while he talked to the Father of the chapel. Besides he may need Ryou's word upon what Marik told him. It wasn't often everything one said was instantly believed.

"Father Dynst," Ryou began to speak. "A traveler has entered our home. He says he and his siblings as well as survivors seek refuge. Will you allow them to stay?"

"Yes, they may stay. Just see to them, Ryou," the elderly man said with a kind yet haggard expression.

Ryou nodded, "Come with me, Marik."

"With pleasure," the blonde murmured as he followed close behind the white haired man.

Ryou was a little uneasy with how the blonde was speaking to him. He shouldn't let things bother him, but he couldn't help it at times. He wondered what was causing these emotions to spur up within him. He had the feeling he might be attracted to the man he met only a few moments ago. He wasn't exactly sure why. What would draw him in such a way? He should console himself later. Maybe he might find the answers if he spoke to his shadow half via mind link. Bakura might know more about this than he did. Until then he would be wary. He always was no matter who he was speaking to or what was happening around him. He wasn't sure when he should contact him. He guessed sometime tonight would be the best idea. He led the blonde to the quarters where they would be able to house them. He opened a door, and waved a hand ushering Marik inside. He stood there with a hand on the knob as he stared into those intense orbs staring back into his almond hazel eyes.

"Goodnight, Ryou," he whispered in a way that caused shivers to run down the white haired man's spine.

"Goodnight, Marik," Ryou says softly before closing the door behind him as he left to enter his own chambers to speak with his other half before falling asleep to fall prey to those who were waiting to torment him.


	3. CHAPTER THREE

**CHAPTER THREE **

_What is it this time? _Bakura asked when he connected to his hikari once he felt the white haired man was trying to contact him. _This better be for a good reason, brat. You know I don't like being interrupted. _

_ A new person arrived at the chapel. I could hear the distant sound of battle. I assume the enemy isn't far from here, and I know to inform Father Dynst that we need to move to the Citadel whenever possible. The issue I have is I instantly felt attracted to the newcomer. Is that normal? _Ryou explained.

_ Knowing who you are attracted to, it is Malik's hikari. Somehow I'm not surprised this occurred. Let me give you some advice, little one. If you are to mess with him...nothing shall be easy, _Bakura informed as he sometimes worried about his white haired light half being hurt by another person aside from himself.

_ I'll be careful. I'll be seeing you soon, _Ryou says before closing the way of communication.

He wasn't entirely settled with the information he had been given. He knew it was true, but he highly doubted it. Even when it came to the thief nothing mattered. He enjoyed the reassurance, but he still held his own feelings. He wondered if the thief knew about how he felt. If not then surely he could sense it. He sometimes wondered if he should question what Bakura told him. He probably shouldn't, but who knows? He released a sigh from his lips. He knew from the recent events he wouldn't be able to lie down easily. He could, but he didn't think he would acquire enough sleep. He hoped it wouldn't show poorly in his duties around the holy place. He didn't want to disappoint Father Dynst or anyone else. He couldn't afford that. He raised his hands to rub his temples. This wasn't normal for everyone to deal with all of what he has endured. He wasn't sure if he was looking forward to being around the thief again. He remembered the pain and sorrow Bakura had put him through. There had also been quite a load of leading towards being let down harshly.

"Ryou, may I come in?" the voice of the blonde asked from behind the closed door.

Ryou felt his breath hitch in his throat when hearing this. He needed to calm himself. He couldn't seem like a young school girl in front of the man he was infatuated with. He was having difficulty forming his thoughts. He took a deep breath. He doubted he would be able to keep his voice even if he answered right away. He wanted to seem as if he were confident around him. He knew that prospect was easier said than done. Knowing how he was, it was difficult for him to keep his voice from stammering. Especially with how he felt around the blonde. It wasn't easy to stop himself from blushing harshly from the bronze skinned man positioned not too far away from him.

"Y-Yes," Ryou answered hesitantly. "You may come in, Marik."

The door slowly swung open. The blonde was revealed. He blushed when staring at the chiseled bronze flesh. He could tell he wasn't wearing a shirt. That's what brought his immediate attention to him. He averted his gaze as he didn't want to be caught. Somehow he knew that Marik was smirking. It was a feeling he held in the pit of his stomach. He thought he appeared rather shy, and nervous around him. He wouldn't blame Marik if he didn't want to be around him. He didn't want the blonde to have conceived notions about him. Although he wasn't sure if any of the others around the area had been spreading rumors about him. He had dealt with that annoyance in the past. He knew he couldn't trust anyone around here, but he felt something different when he was with this person he recently met. He hoped he wasn't giving himself delusions for thinking in such a naive manner. Or perhaps it was merely him who thought so.

"What did you want?" the white haired priest inquired once the door closed. "Is everything alright?"

"How can anything be alright?" Marik asked with a pained expression entering his exotic lavender eyes. "Our world has gone to hell."

"Marik, you don't know that," Ryou admonished although he wasn't quite certain himself of his words.

"Your experience here and mine at my home are different," the blonde says as he tries to explain. "This place must've been nice growing up in. It would be easier if I had been here all along instead of what happened."

Ryou tentatively asked, "What occurred at your home?"

Marik withdrew at the question. He averted his gaze from the angel. He didn't want to bother him about his past. While he felt strongly for Ryou, he wasn't comfortable with telling his story yet. It would take more time until he trusted Ryou enough to share such personal knowledge. He knew he needed to speak with his siblings soon. They would need for him to return to them. He just couldn't stay away from this innocent creampuff. It was hard for him to ignore Ryou when his aura clearly told him what he felt. He knew it would be him who made the first move. He stepped forth approaching him carefully. He didn't want to spook him. At least not on purpose unless he felt like it.

""I can't tell you that," the blonde sighed. "Maybe after a while I'll tell you."

"Alright, I understand," Ryou assured.

Marik held a small smile upon his lips as he says, "Thanks."

"It's nothing," the white haired priest assures with a soft smile of his own. "I'm glad you came here."

"Huh? Do you mean in here or to the chapel?" Marik asked with a tinge of confusion.

Ryou blushed, "Both."

Marik smirked lightly. He had been expecting something like this. He was pleased Ryou felt this way. He wrapped an arm around the boy. Tendrils of moonlight slipped in through the open window. He needed to be careful. He didn't know what the rules were around here. He didn't want to cause trouble for Ryou. Somehow he doubted he could promise that. He would at least try. He enjoyed the silence between them. He felt everything from his past, and couldn't forget it. He wished he was able to erase everything. He knew that was a false hope, but he could dream. He harbored a few good memories. He tried to focus on them when times grew dark. He noticed Ryou had wrapped his arms around him. He was held close against the other male. He was surprised at this. He was shocked with how comfortable he felt in Ryou's embrace. He didn't want to leave the warmth. It was so inviting, but he was having an internal battle between his mind and his heart. His head was telling him to withdraw. It was saying he shouldn't trust anyone except his siblings as well as his other half. While his heart was expressing his feelings of what he encountered when around Ryou. It confused him, and it caused him to become confused. He didn't know which path to take. He wished things were simpler. It wouldn't make such an important decision as this so difficult. He wondered when he would be able to see Malik again. He thought most things would be at ease when he was with him. He knew they would have to travel to the Citadel. He was tempted to reach out to him. He felt he should. He was led to sit on Ryou's bed. They laid there in a tight embrace. Neither would let go, and he held a small smile when he saw Ryou's eyelids starting to droop. He watched as the white haired priest fell asleep.

_Malik, are you there? _Marik asked mentally as he reached out for his dark half.

_Hmm? What might you want? _Malik asked in a low murmur. _Are you coming here soon or not? I can't wait forever for you fool. _

Marik rolled his eyes, _You should know you're not close to this chapel. It will take a while before we reach there. How are things on your end?_

_Wouldn't you like to know? _Malik taunted. _You could say things are becoming interesting over here. We seem to have a visitor._

_Who? _Marik inquired as he had the feeling he knew who the spiky blonde was referring to. _It is Bakura isn't it? I haven't seen him in quite a while. What's he doing there? _

_His village was massacred from our enemy. He has taken refuge within my castle. You as well as his hikari shall arrive here tomorrow evening. I expect no later than that or you shall pay the consequences, _he warned. _Do you understand? _

_Yes, yami, _the blonde assured.

Malik smirked, _Good, and yes it is him. You'll see him when you get here. Was there anything else you wanted to ask or needed an answer for?_

_Yeah, who is Bakura's hikari? _Marik asked as he wanted to know.

_You're locked in his arms, _Malik answered with a broad smirk on his lips. _Does that answer your query? _

_W-What? You must be joking, _Marik says as he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

_Oh, but I'm not joking, _he reassured. _I speak the truth. The priest you're holding is Bakura's other half. He would be pissed off if you harmed him. Hurting hikari's are the yami's jobs. _

_Damn it, Malik. Why couldn't you have told me this before? _Marik inquired with a smidgen of annoyance.

Malik sighed, _You should know by now I can't tell you everything. That would spoil the fun. Besides you need to figure things out on your own._

_Alright, I guess you have a point, _he lamented. _I'll speak to you when I see you tomorrow night. _

_I shall see you then, _Malik says softly before the connection was cut throwing the blonde back into the deep silence within the room.

"I guess I should get some sleep," he murmured to himself. "I doubt I can with this angel sleeping in my arms."

()()()()()

"Do you think he'll arrive on time for once?" Bakura asked as he turned on his side to face the bronze skinned man lying beside him. "It's been years since I have seen him. What's happened in the time I have been away?"

"Quite a lot has occurred," he murmured as he wrapped an arm around the thief's waist. "He has been through so much. Pain, and hatred are the only feelings he knows. Although I know he has fallen for your princess."

Bakura raised a brow, "He fell in love with Ryou? Somehow I'm not surprised."

"I did tell him if he harmed him at all you would make sure he paid in his own blood," he assured.

"I remember hearing something else from you, but that can work as well," he muttered. "Hopefully they don't run into the enemy on the way here. It won't be easy. We won't be able to have the front gates open unless they are near."

"Indeed. We must be careful in the actions we take," he agreed. "What shall we do in the meantime?"

Malik smirked, "I believe you know the answer to that."

"Oh? What makes you think I know?" Bakura taunted with a smirk of his own forming on his pale lips.

Malik moved him closer to him, "You should by now. We've done it whenever we've been alone. Fortunately no one has interrupted us so far."

"That's merely because people fear, and respect you," the thief pointed out. "I doubt anyone would overthrow your power here."

"True, but that means I keep this place," he murmured. "I doubt anyone would have the capability to take my position. No one else can uphold the duties as I have with being the Guild Master of the Assassins."

"You're also the king of them," Bakura added. "With me around they will think twice of trying to attack you."

Malik smirked, "Yes, having a lovely little thief around has its perks."

"Careful on who you're calling little," he says in a low growl.

"Oh? Who's going to make me?" Malik taunted knowing this would rile him up. "I doubt you could do a thing, 'Kura."

"Are you trying to anger me?" Bakura asked in a hiss. "If so you're succeeding."

"No, I'm trying to cause another emotion," he said in a purr.

"Oh? Why don't you elaborate," Bakura drawled as he wanted to see where this was heading. "Or are you scared?"

Malik grinned, "Scared? Do you forget who you're speaking to?"

"I think I need a reminder," the thief purred as his hazel flecked crimson eyes darkened with a smirk spreading upon his lips.

"I'm sure I can arrange something," he murmured as his hands roamed upon the pale white expanse of Bakura.

Bakura moved into a position against the assassin. He knew what he wanted, and he couldn't avoid the oncoming wave of lust. He wanted this. He knew it to be true, but something in the back of his mind emitted jealousy. He thought he knew what it was. He shivered with a tendril of fear. He brushed it off. It wasn't anything to worry about now. Or was it? He didn't know. He had known someone was rooming inside of his soul room. He hadn't gone in there lately due to what had been occurring in the mortal realm. He didn't think it would be wise to venture there anytime soon. He didn't know what may be lurking there lying in wait for him. He had been feeling the tug within the pit of his stomach. He didn't want to, but he would have to return there soon. He nibbled along Malik's collarbone. He would miss this, and he would dearly miss Malik. While he may not express these feelings, he still felt them.

"You have to go, don't you?" Malik asked with a tinge of sorrow edged into his voice. "Why must you leave me again?"

"Unfortunately, I must," the silver haired man says softly. "You know I cannot avoid it. Neither can you."

Malik narrowed his eyes slightly, "I know, but I am able to brush it off. You aren't for some reason. Is there something you haven't told me about?"

"No," Bakura answered hastily. "There's nothing."

"Are you sure?" Malik inquired with a brow raised. "It doesn't seem like nothing to me."

Bakura sighed, "If there was anything bothering me…..you'd be the only one to know. There's no one else I trust except you."

"Alright, I'll see you soon then," he says softly as he pecked Bakura's cheek. "Return in one piece, love."

"I make no promises," he says before vanishing from where had had lain with his lover. "I'll return when they arrive."

()()()()()

"You know that was a lie you spoke to him," the ominous voice from the shadows says when Bakura appears in his soul room.

Bakura was startled by the sudden voice. It sounded as if it were whispered in his ear. He shivered knowing this was what he had been called here for. He hadn't told Malik about this yet. He didn't know if he could. He wondered what the blonde's reaction would be. He shrugged off these thoughts. He had a larger issue to handle. He barely recalled who it was in here. He remembered encountering him after the destruction of his village. He had been taught everything to become the King of Thieves. He shuddered when feeling a cold hand cup his cheek. He could make out a pair of crimson orbs within the darkness. He was tempted to back away, but stayed where he was.

"Who are you?" Bakura asked the being in front of him. "Why did you call upon me?"

"Now, now, Bakura, is that any way to talk to me?" the demon asked as if he were talking to a child. "You should know me by now, my little thief."

"What?" Bakura gasped out as he was pulled against a hard chest. "Let go of me."

"It seems you've forgotten over the years," he purred. "Maybe you'll recall me if I tell you my name. I am Zorc."

Bakura shuddered as the memories poured to the surface. He couldn't avoid the rush coming to him. He remembered what occurred after he was left alone. He knew who this was. If there were ever a time in his life he was afraid, now would be one of those times. He didn't know what the demon's intentions were. They were probably nothing good. He suspected the jealousy had emitted from him. It wouldn't surprise him as he knew how possessive this being could be with him. He needed to be careful. He knew Zorc would use his loved ones as blackmail to have him without complaint. He was rigid. He didn't know what to feel. He was taking in the slosh of repressed memories. He didn't relax at all. He was tense due to not knowing what Zorc's plan was.

"You have to be fucking kidding me," he muttered under his breath. "This can't be real."

Zorc smirked, "No, I'm afraid not. This is reality my dear. Face it, Bakura, you're mine."

"No, I won't accept this," he snarled as he struggled against the demon's firm grip.

"I thought this might happen," Zorc sighed. "It seems you decide to act like a little child instead of the man you are. Is this the mighty King of Thieves I rescued? Or is this a fool who knows no better when facing the Lord of Darkness?"

Bakura glared daggers at him as he spat, "I am not a child. I am not a fool. Get it into that damned head of yours that I will _never _be yours. I belong to Malik."

"While you may _think _you belong to him, you actually belong to me. I own you. I control you," he hissed as his grip tightened around him. "I am the only one you trust. Don't you remember? The times you were alone…who did you turn to? Who did you run to? You came to me."

Bakura's struggles grew less as the demon spoke. He wasn't able to block him out. He knew Zorc was right, but he didn't want to believe it. He loved Malik. He didn't care for this deviant who wanted him to be loyal. He wasn't a bitch that could easily be trained or remember who his Master was. He had his own thoughts and feelings. He wondered if the demon was able to truly control him. Would he lose his own mind to the madness? He knew it had occurred before. That didn't mean it wouldn't happen again. He hated the fact he could be lulled by the demon's prattling. He wished he wasn't here. If he didn't have to come to this, he would've still be in Malik's arms. They could've been having a lovely time. Except that wasn't the case here. He was stuck listening to him. He knew he was falling for the manipulation again. He hated himself for this. For all he knew, Zorc could be whispering lies to him. Although he knew for a fact he was telling the truth for once. He was held in Zorc's arms like he had been in the past. He didn't know what his true feelings were. He really didn't care, and didn't want to know.

"That's better," he says softly once he had Bakura where he wanted him. "Now, will you agree to my terms once again?"

"Never," Bakura hissed.

"You haven't heard what it is," the demon says with a light chuckle. "Don't be so hasty to decline."

"Fine," he spat angrily. "Tell me what your so called terms are."

"Agree to be mine, and your lover as well as your hikari will not be harmed. The threat plaguing the land shall be dealt with by my hands," he explained. "If you agree on that, and for me to control you…..then everything will return to peace on the mortal plain. What do you say, Bakura? Will you say yes or no?"

Bakura narrowed his eyes slightly. He didn't like this. He thought about it. He had no choice. He was trapped here. He knew that for sure. The promises Zorc was giving him could be lies for all he knew. He never trusted him. Especially when he was speaking to him like his silver tongued self. He didn't want harm to come to those he held a semblance of care for. He was cornered. The options were sparse, and he knew that he may have no say in the matter. It wouldn't surprise him if this was a trick. He wondered what might be going through Zorc's mind. He wished he could take a look in there, but knew that wasn't possible. He had tried before in the past when he had been curious. He had received an extensive punishment for it. He wasn't sure what path to take. He hadn't heard what would happen if he refused. He had the feeling there was a price to this. He couldn't perceive it. He tried, but couldn't find a way to figure it out. He sighed as he would need to make his decision. He wouldn't leave his lover, and hikari to the enemy. He also would never agree to be here forever with the demon. He needed to understand what the catch was.

"I'm not sure," he muttered. "If I agree I'm sealed here forever with you, and I'll never see Malik or Ryou ever again. If I disagree no doubt you'll keep me here anyways. There's no way for me to accept a deal where I'm on the losing side."

"That's true," Zorc murmured. "Either way you'll be with me. Whether by choice or forced. You cannot rid yourself of me so easily. I could go after your friends, and perhaps your blonde. Maybe one of them will take your place."

"Don't you dare harm them," Bakura growled as anger sparked fiercely within him.

Zorc smirked, "Who will make me? You should know you can never tell if I'm lying or not, my darling little one. You could never figure out the truth of the Master Deceiver."

"What is stopping you from visiting them?" Bakura inquired as his rage boiled heatedly inside his veins.

"Oh, I think you know," the demon purred. "Agree to what I said before. There's nothing holding me back from having you, and the others. Perhaps I'll steal you while the threat tears apart the land."

"Why would you? You have nothing to gain from either saving or destroying that world. I thought your plan was to destroy, and seize it for yourself," Bakura pointed out as he was through playing Zorc's games.

"Indeed I am, darling," he murmured. "I plan to seize it when it is at its lowest point. I shall take it when it is stricken with ruin, and disease. Perhaps I'll create it anew for you, and the others. Maybe I'll give certain portions, and divide them amongst your friends. I have my plans. You have yours. It's simple as that."

"Since when has anything ever been simple with you?" Bakura spat.

Zorc smirked with a dark glint in his eyes, "It never has, and it never will."

"Fine, I'll accept your bloody deal," he growled. "Leave them out of this. They have nothing to do with you."

"Mmm, that's more like it. I will allow you to stay in that world, but know that I shall be watching," Zorc purred as he bit down into his neck making his mark upon him. "You shall be seen with my mark upon you. It shall never be hidden. Oh, and it appears in more than one place."

"Dam you," Bakura hissed as pain shot through him from the demon's bites. "Damn you to hell."

"That's where you are right now," Zorc taunted in response as he continued until he had marked Bakura's entire body.

Bakura gritted his teeth. He endured the pain. He shivered when feeling the demon's tongue running across each spot he marked. It took what felt like ages before he was done. He was released from his grip. He noticed he was able to return to Malik. He was surprised. He knew Zorc had said he was his now, but it caused him to become wary. He didn't know if this meant he was his while he was still able to have Malik. It confused him for a moment. He was given a look from the demon. He was locked with the stare. It carried the answer he needed. He sighed, an stepped out to return to his lover. He was worried about what he would tell him. Should he explain himself? Or shall he keep everything locked inside? He didn't know the answer to the questions fluttering around in the confines of his mind. He had enough to worry about. He reappeared beside the assassin. He was wrapped in a warm yet tight embrace. He sighed in relief when he felt the contact. He knew he was safe with him, but he didn't know how long this would last. He hoped things wouldn't turn from bad to worse. He didn't want to lose the one person he loved.


End file.
